


Five times Fjord and Caleb were jealous because of Jester and the one time they realized.

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, F/F, Fjord is nice, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Beauregard/Jester Lavorre, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Two idiots in love. What more is there to say?





	Five times Fjord and Caleb were jealous because of Jester and the one time they realized.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping.  
> Fjord and Caleb are in love, but idiots.  
> I'm not even sure what this is, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Good night!

1\. Dancing  
Fjord watched as a pretty drunk Caleb was pulled onto the little space in the Tavern, where some people had begun dancing. She took his hands and for a moment, Fjord found it funny to see that Calebs thin wizard hands were so much smaller than Jesters. They danced and twirled, a bit uncoordinated, but he could see Caleb laughing. He laughed so seldomly, was rarely as careless and free as he seemed at this moment. And he shared it with Jester, who was shining brighter than the sun on a spring day. Both radiant, for this one moment, that left an unwell, sour feeling in Fjords stomach. He even watched her take the red haired wizard up the stairs, he couldn’t even walk straight anymore. Fjord followed later, not wanting to notice… anything that might be happening. He stared at the ceiling for hours, trying to find sleep. 

2\. Painting  
Caleb sat at his usual place near a window at the tavern, copying spells into his book, they had found such fascinating new books in this town! He was so sunk into his work, that he did not notice everyone else awakening and coming down into the room to have breakfast. What he did notice was Jester and Fjord laughing. He looked up, through the veil of reddish hair that hung into his face. Jester had started to paint, her colours all over the tavern table, and it seemed like she did not want to draw on paper today… she had started to draw onto Fjords arm. “You offer the most space, you know, for painting,” she told him, grinning up to the half orc, who turned a darker green around his cheeks. “Well, you know… you can always have me as a canvas,” he offered. Caleb felt something in him sink, heavy as a stone. They were such a pretty couple. Jester was, though a bit loud, a nice and lovely person, Fjord was strong, mysterious and very good looking. Of course they would find together in the end. 

3\. Cuddling  
Days had become quite cold - or was it just because they were on the way into those bloody mountains? Fjord didn’t really care. It was cold and they were sitting around camp, or more, lying there and trying to find sleep. He had just woken from a light sleep and strange dreams haunting him still. Tossing around a bit, trying to get a bit closer to the fire, he heard Jesters voice, giggling a bit. “Oh, this is reeeeally nice Caleb!” Caleb just let out this little chuckle he would make so often when something amused him. How proud Fjord was when he was the source of it. He opened his eyes a little bit, seeing Jester leaning against Calebs side, Frumpkin sprawled out across their laps, Jester petting his fur. He saw Calebs smile, his hands also in his lap to scratch frumpkins ear. Fjord closed his eyes, turned around again. He did not want to see what would happen next. Would their hands touch… and then… the cold seemed even more bitter that night.

4\. Bathing  
Caleb still did not like open bath houses, even though they paid the extra money so it was just their group in the steaming warm water. He did not like his own body very much, his underfed and scrawny looks, not with… everyone else here. Especially not with knowing that there were men like Fjord in this same, huge bathtub, who looked… well… perfect. Fjord was not one to brag, he hurried into the water as fast as everyone else, trying to keep a bit of privacy, but Caleb couldn’t help but let his gaze glide over the half orc while he stepped into the bath. Sadly he also noticed Jester, looking the same direction, much less discreet than himself. She let out a little whistle and grinned while Fjord turned dark green. With a sigh, Caleb dropped himself under water, hoping to also drown his thoughts. 

5\. Healing  
Jester forced Caleb to lay down onto the ground, his head in her lap, as she decided to heal him. A very rare occasion, as Jester tended to use her spells in battle and not keep them to be able to heal. But this time they all were hit badly, and Caduceus alone would not be able to heal them all. Fjord himself was just sitting there, while the firbolg tried to stitch him back together, but it had hit Caleb worst… he had become unconcious several times throughout the fight. “You really are a bit squishy, Caayleeb…” Jester sighed as she ran a hand through Calebs hair, mumbling healing words to fix him. Fjord wanted nothing more then to swap places with her, to be the one to tend do Caleb, whom he had not been able to defend… now he couldn’t even help. “Don’t worry.” Caduceus’ slow voice brought him back from his thoughts. “He will be fine.”

 

+1 Matchmaking  
“What are you doing here, Caleb?” Fjord asked, as he walked up to the tree that Jester had told him to meet. He had been a bit surprised, as she seldomly wanted to talk about things really privately.  
“What are you doing here, I might ask.” Caleb raised his eyebrow, his beautiful blue eyes looking suspiciously at Fjord. “Jester told me to meet her here.”  
The Warlock now did look actually annoyed and the sick feeling in Calebs stomach had returned.  
“She also told me…” The two men looked at each other now simply confused.  
“I am sorry, I really wouldn’t want to disturb your date…” Caleb murmured then and turned to walk away.  
“Wait… I thought that you and Jester…” Fjord had reached out to stop Caleb, who turned back around. Again, they just stared at each other, for a very long moment, realization hitting them both.  
“So… you and… Jester are not a… thing?” Caleb asked hesitantly. All the signs he had seen, everytime the two of them were together, it just seemed to fit so perfectly, that these two wonderful people would find each other.  
“No… just as little as you two are.” Fjord couldn’t believe it. He had been so jealous, feeling sick every time he thought that Caleb and Jester were getting cozy together.  
“No. As much as I like Jester, she is a good friend, of course, but I… I might have had an eye on someone else for some time now.” Caleb had said it, finally. He was not sure if he felt relieved or scared. Maybe both. Yes, both.  
Fjord still stared at him, he had not moved, his hand still on Calebs shoulder from when he tried to stop him from leaving.  
“You… like someone else?” Fjords thoughts rushed through one another. Caleb stood there, looking up at him with those sea blue eyes and a blush spreading across his cheeks.  
“Yeah.” Silence fell over them.  
“Well, that’s a good thing, I guess.. as there is someone… for me, too.” 

“Oh, by the Gods, just kiss already!”  
Beau sat on the branch of a tree nearby, Jester next to her, stuffing her hand into her mouth to stop herself from giggling. 

\--- When Fjord and Caleb finally kissed, later that day and finally alone, it was a bit clumsy, a bit strange, but yet so perfect for both of them.  
Jester and Beau lay in their room, cuddling and laughing about how both of the boys were so jealous that they did not realize that Jesters heart belonged to Beau all along.


End file.
